Realizations
by SkyeWhite
Summary: She was just there. A constant part of his life, it seemed. He caught himself groaning and smiling at the thought—if that was at all possible. Mitsuki would certainly be amused with his current state of confusion. His mind was a mess. BoruSara. Multi-chapter in progress. Credits to the owner of the cover image.
1. Boruto

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Naruto or Boruto or any of the characters in this fic.

 **A/N:** They're around 20 in this fic.

* * *

She was Sarada.

The smart and studious girl he'd known since, well, probably since before he could even walk. It wasn't hard to imagine their moms letting them play together in the same crib or his father carrying both of them in his arms. Not hard at all, really.

Himawari loved her to bits, almost more than she loved her own brother. He couldn't blame his sister, though. When you get used to the almost too-responsible attitude, semi-constant nagging (which he admittedly deserved) and occasional demonic punch and stare, the Uchiha was pretty fun to hang out with.

She was just there. A constant part of his life, it seemed. He caught himself groaning and smiling at the thought─if that was at all possible. Mitsuki would certainly be amused with his current state of confusion. His mind was a mess.

Sarada Uchiha was going to be the next Hokage. The Hachidaime. Boruto was sure of it. It was her dream and he wholeheartedly supported it by being a reliable teammate and someone who'd pull her back down to earth whenever she was acting too high and mighty. She wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him were their roles switched and Mitsuki wouldn't even hesitate to pull them back down to earth if their heads ever get stuck in the clouds. It was a team effort.

And when that time comes, he's even more sure that he'll be there to protect and help her in any which way he can. Be it as an ANBU, a teammate, childhood friend and perhaps something more? After all, if she was going to take care of the whole village, someone had to take care of her. Right?

Boruto very well knew that Sarada could take care of herself but that didn't stop him from wanting to ease some of the burden off of her as whoever she wanted him to be in her life. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be... realizing that he was head over heels in love with the stuck-up girl he's known for as long as he can remember. It felt familiar, most likely because he's felt like this before, he just didn't know what to call it exactly. In his defense, kids don't usually go about thinking about this stuff.

Every time they raced, sparred or trained was just right. Every time they'd stand back to back against opponents was just natural. Every time they'd vehemently deny Mitsuki's implications about their relationship was nerve wracking. Every time he'd caught himself staring at her piercing eyes whenever she smiled was downright intoxicating.

It didn't help that they were know much more mature mentally and physically. Her father would have killed him if he saw how Boruto reacted that one time Sarada's was in a swimsuit and had her hair in a ponytail. He could feel blood rushing to every part of his being. It was hard enough when she was just that beautiful every day, but in a bikini, really? He was glad no one was there to kill him for it.

He didn't know when it started to be normal for her to just be there like she was a part of him. All he knew was that he was really happy and possibly happiest when she was there. He was more confident whenever they had each other's backs.

She was the only one who could calm him down at times. She was the only one, apart from Mitsuki, who could keep up and complement his fighting style even though the were polar opposites. She was the only one, aside from his mom, who could scare the ever living crap out of him. She was the only one who would stay back and watch over him carefully as he blew off steam on the training grounds or tried a new jutsu. She was one of the few people Boruto knew he could rely on. She was just there, right beside him, and he had a feeling that she'd always be there whether he liked it or not. He really wouldn't have it any other way.

He wasn't mistaking comfort for love, not at all. For the longest time, he mistook love for comfort and he had never laughed at himself more than the day he realized it.

The day all his clones looked at him and said in varying tones and volumes how he/they were in love with Sarada Uchiha.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! Sorry if it was a bit OOC. I'll fix any errors and improve this chapter sometime next week. I hope I finish this multi-chapter. I'm really in love with BoruSara right now. Thanks again for reading! God speed!


	2. Sarada

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto/Boruto or any of the characters in this fic.

* * *

He was Boruto.

The reckless, annoying and occasionally self-centered boy she'd known since, well, probably since before she could even walk. It wasn't hard to imagine the Nanadaime visiting her Mom the moment she got back from traveling so they could show each other their newborn babies or Auntie Hinata letting them nap in the same crib or any of the million other instances she was sure they unknowingly shared.

He was a given constant in her life. Something she'd come to terms with since they were children hiding behind their parents whenever one would babysit for the other. Sometimes, she'd remember glimpses of their childhood that would make her groan or laugh because even then Boruto was an annoying idiot. One time he'd upset a dog so much that it ran after them for what felt like hours with Kakashi ojii-chan just laughing at them from a bench. She honestly couldn't remember if he was encouraging them to go faster or for the dog to go faster. Either way, Boruto was an idiot.

But as much of a pain he was to have around, she couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather be with in all those situations... especially now that they were a team. She was grateful that Mitsuki became a constant in her life too. Their golden-eyed friend was a god-send especially when he would step in to remind them of the mission on the few occasions that Boruto was able to bait her into arguing senselessly with him. Now, she had two idiots to look after. Wonderful.

They were in the same circle of friends, on the same team and had parents who were basically family to each other. Genin, Chuunin, and now almost Jounin. Destiny seemed hell-bent on keeping their paths intertwined and she couldn't, for all her wit, figure out why. So, she stopped wondering why and started accepting the fact that Boruto would be an indefinite part of her life.

It wasn't that bad. After all, the three of them have managed to keep each other alive for the better part of six years. Give or take Mitsuki keeping them from trying to kill each other every now and then.

Plus, Boruto wasn't that bad when you stuck around after he'd used up all his bluster. He wasn't all bark —evidenced by the multiple occasions he'd gotten them out of with pure determination. He was a reliable friend and skilled team mate. Whoever chose the new members of the Team 7 (formerly Team 3) sure knew how to pick 'em.

She didn't know when she just got used to having him around or when it started to feel weird whenever he wasn't. Which was pretty ironic given how their trio started. Whenever she'd train with just Mitsuki, something felt off. Like a part of her was missing. They were a 3-person team. The three of them were formidable individually, frightening in pairs, but they were _ruthless_ as a trio. They had to be complete to be at full strength because they knew how to bring out the best in each other. Being complete polar opposites turned into an advantage as they balanced out each other's strengths and weaknesses without even trying anymore. A 'playing it by ear' battle had unknowingly become their thing.

All in all, the new Team 7 was a good team. Amazing, actually.

Mitsuki still had the social skills of a snake but she didn't mind. It was adorable at times and quite flattering how he'd ask her if he should properly dispose of the stupid guy who bumped into her at the amusement park like it was the most normal thing to say. She promptly thanked him and explained that he didn't have to properly dispose of anyone. Sarada hoped it wasn't something he did in his alone time. _How do you properly dispose of someone anyway?_ She'd have to ask him tomorrow.

Boruto on the other hand, was still an idiot... occasionally. He was amazing when he put his mind to tasks like saving her or Mitsuki or whomever, but other than that, he was still an idiot. Mind you, being an idiot was different from being stupid and her father and Auntie Hinata had trained and taught Boruto too much for him to be that. She just had no other word for him. Her father already called the Nanadaime 'Dobe' and she didn't really want to ruin the funny nickname by copying it. So, still an idiot.

Still her idiots.

Something was up with Boruto, though. He was suddenly... weird. Maybe. He wasn't late to meetings or training anymore. In fact, he always came by her house just as she was getting out so they could go walk to wherever together. He reasoned that they might as well since her neighborhood was the closest way into the village or any of the training grounds. He also got her new gloves for her last birthday which was a welcome change from the new set of shuriken and kunai that he used to get her with Mitsuki.

They'd always spar and Mitsuki would ref and vice versa. Sometimes Mitsuki would heal Boruto's wounds, being the designated medic, but sometimes she would too. More out of guilt for punching him too hard than for actual practice; Boruto who would usually comment on her demonic tendencies now let her off with just a laugh saying that it would train his body for softer blows.

It was a good thing Mitsuki didn't need that much healing, if at all. Props to Uncle Orochimaru for that.

They were always together even when they didn't have to be. The two of them were either that or having dinner at Ichiraku's or sparring together at the Uchiha training grounds before the sun even rose or having snacks with Himawari and the gang at the park. Mitsuki's timing was just uncanny with how he arrives just when they need something or someone diffuse the tension between them or just when they need a friend.

She was sure to watch out for him whenever his training or their sparring match was more for venting purposes than actual training after having been told off by someone again or for being frustrated with his father again. He didn't have to ask her to stay, she just did. Sometimes Mitsuki would stay too, but then he'd smile knowingly after a while and then disappear saying that she was more capable of handling these situations on her own. Sarada always did wonder why he said that. Either of them were more than capable of handling Boruto, after all.

Mitsuki was one of the most observant people she's ever known and he was rarely wrong, so anything he said really was something to think about.

Sometimes Boruto would stop rampaging on his own and other times she had to step in and beat some sense into him before they destroyed everything around them. He was lucky when she got to him first. Better her punches that her mom's, after all.

One time, a group of ninjas from the village of fire started catcalling and hitting on her while she was roaming around the marketplace and she was just about to leave them be until she felt two menacing auras behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who they were. Boruto was practically on fire as he threatened the stupid perverts and Mitsuki looked even more terrifying with his blue aura and smile that all but said he would properly dispose of them in a heartbeat if they tried anything else. _Everyone_ in the market was watching. Some were even hoping for something to go down but the perverts stopped being stupid just enough to realize that they probably shouldn't catcall a girl who apparently had two terrifying ninjas at her disposal.

It was rather fortunate that the perverts had just enough brains to apologize and swear that they would never catcall or hit on anyone inappropriately ever again before they ran off in the other direction.

Sarada turned around as they went back to normal and stared at them intently, like they did something reckless again. Which they did. Who goes into sage mode to threaten a bunch of morons? It was a waste of chakra. It was too flashy and it was borderline irresponsible. She wanted to tell them off for it but she couldn't because that was who they were. They were big gestures and goofy smiles and she couldn't have asked for anyone better. Her glare faded into a smirk as she sighed and settled for two light hits on their heads and a thank you.

Mitsuki asked her how her day was as he read the list of things she still needed to buy like nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Boruto kept an eye on the running perverts as he took one of her shopping bags and told her to continue shopping.

They'd be her body guards even though she didn't really need them to be. It was practice, he said, for when she became the Hachidaime and they became ANBU. Her smile was so wide for the rest of the day that her face hurt as she got home to tell her parents about what happened. Her idiots indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be paralleled with the first chapter but I couldn't make it quite right. Does this chapter feel too much compared to the last one? I'm thinking of re-writing that chapter but I'm not sure how yet. When I read the reviews, one of them made a suggestion I just couldn't resist so I went with it and this chapter happened. Slow burn from Sarada's POV, I guess? I quite like the headcanon that Boruto realized his feelings for Sarada before she realized her feelings for him. And if it's not already obvious, I love Mitsuki. Hahaha anyway, thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on any mistakes or how you'd like me to go from here. I'll correct any errors next week. Until next time. God speed!


	3. Mitsuki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Boruto or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Mitsuki rarely sighed, but when he did, there was a pretty good chance that it would be due to his two team mates.

Learning about people always intrigued him. He's observed these natural born humans for so long that he thinks nothing could surprise him anymore, and yet these same humans seemed to have the ability to show him choices he never would have even considered in situations he never imagined could exist. Their predictable unpredictability made his everyday life much more colourful than he ever thought possible.

Romantic relationships were particularly fascinating to learn about. Not that he had that many to observe. He saw his team mates' parents often enough, but they weren't exactly research material. Boruto and Sarada on the other hand, were perfect specimens. What better way to learn about love than from start to finish and from the two people he could observe to his heart's content?

They fascinated him to no end.

After years of being part of the new Team 7, Mitsuki learned that you couldn't observe Boruto without observing Sarada, especially ever since the Uzumaki started to acknowledge his feelings for the Uchiha. The same goes with observing Sarada, and he was willing to bet his left arm that she felt the same way about him without actually realizing it.

It wasn't that hard to notice, if you were purposefully observing them. They didn't have big bring-you-flowers or buy-you-chocolates gestures. They had small moments that could mean anything to anyone who wasn't paying attention.

It was a wonder to Mitsuki why people didn't immediately confess to the person they loved. It would be a lot more convenient if they did. If it took you years to even realize your feelings for someone, then shouldn't you just tell them and see what happens? Mitsuki has lost count of the amount of times he's told Boruto and Sarada that they'd make a great couple, but all they ever did was look at him funny, glare or yell. The latter two being the most usual response, much to his chagrin.

When he asked Konohamaru-sensei about Boruto and Sarada, the older shinobi just laughed and told him that love was probably the last things on his teammates' minds at the moment even though their actions showed otherwise. He just had to wait it out.

When he asked Sakura during one of their training sessions, the kunoichi just laughed as well. Uzumakis were known for being quite dense, and Uchihas were known for being aloof and stubborn she said. However, Hyugas and Haruno's weren't, so something was bound to happen eventually. He just had to be patient.

When he asked his parent, Orochimaru just smiled at him, saying he was happy that Mitsuki was curious about these things but ultimately not answering the question.

When he asked Shikadai, he said that love was a drag and he'd rather take a nap. He did.

When he asked Cho-cho, the girl sighed and actually put down her bag of potato chips to talk to him properly. The gist of her long-winded explanation was that those two had dancing around each other's feelings down to an art that it would probably take them more than a while to get their act together and it frustrated the Akimichi to no end as well, apparently.

During the one training session that Sakura was unavailable, Mitsuki asked for Tsunade's opinion. The greatest love stories take time and are very rarely simple. And knowing Boruto and Sarada, anything that involved them would be far from simple, she simply told him with a pat on the back. He was grateful for the answer; _it actually made sense_ , he just wasn't too happy about the bruise from the legendary sanin's pat.

Mitsuki sighed. If Lady Tsunade was right about great love stories taking time, then Boruto and Sarada's better be pretty-freakin-tastic.

Also, he was rather curious what eye colour their children's eyes would be. Sakura promised him that she'd teach him about eye colour genetics for their next medical lesson. He couldn't wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry this is really short. I promise to make it up to you with the next update. I've just been so swamped with school lately that it was easier to write for Limerence (random borusara au fics I do) than it is for Realizations which is set in canon. Anyway, I really like Mitsuki and just had to right for his POV. Hahaha please feel free to point out any errors and such. If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to pm me or leave a review! Even I'm not sure what the next chapter is yet. Lol. Thanks for reading! God speed!


End file.
